The Happy Imprint
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: She'd given him everything but it wasn't enough. Now she must deal with being with someone that wants her but doesn't need her. Non-Canon Bella. MA material including lemony goodness, language and stubborn personalities.
1. Detox

It was guilt that woke her up to a world without Edward. For the way she had shut herself off from friends and her father.

Guilt that motivated her to get a second job, so the long hours without _him_ would be productive.

Guilt fuelled her determination to finish school and make a life for herself.

Guilt that caused her to shut out the memories of Edward Cullen and his family. Both good and bad.

XxX

It was hard at first, doing all the mundane human activities. School-work, cooking, cleaning. Eventually though, it all became her routine and soon the artificial façade of living, became genuine.

Her job at the Newton's paid for her expenses. The bakery allowed her to save for College, wherever that would be. Then, when the Leisure Centre in Port Angeles opened its doors, she applied for the position of Life-guard – having trained back in Arizona. That particular role would become her atonement, for having become wrapped up in their lives to begin with.

XxX

There was still something missing in her life. So when she found the motorbikes and took them to Jacob Black, the answer was clear. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who was content to be in her company.

It had been so long since she had that confidence.

Jacob's warm personality helped chase away the cold that had lingered ever since Edward left her in the woods.

Actually, that wasn't right.

 _It had started after Edward had appeared in Port Angeles, saving her from the men that had herded her._

 _He had said he'd felt very protective of her, which led to him creeping into her room at night and watching her sleep._

 _At first he'd been content to sit on the chair and she'd slept on blissfully unaware, his scent filling her senses and lulling her to acceptance._

 _One night, Bella had been tossing in her sleep and had been about to roll off the bed, when a cool hand gripped her waist and pulled her back to safety._

 _She'd spent the rest of the night curled into Edward's chest, his cold skin sending shivers all over._

XxX

It was late afternoon when she pulled up alongside the cabin in the woods. There were voices coming from inside as she gathered the forgotten order and made her way to the door.

Sam Uley answered her knock, confusion in his eyes.

"Bella Swan? What are you doing here?"

She motioned to the parcel in her arms. "You didn't collect your order."

Standing aside, he motioned her in and followed her to the table. Jared sat, his legs astride, whilst Emily hovered close by.

Laying it down, she stepped back from the group.

They lifted the lid, revealing the birthday cake they'd ordered for Paul.

"It looks wonderful. Thank-you for coming out here."

"It was on my way."

"Well let me get you something for your trouble."

Emily pressed the $10 into the protesting hand and was about to ask her to stay when Paul entered the room.

"Hey, what's with all the… What's she doing here?"

Surprised at the antagonism emanating from the man, she stepped closer to the door. "I'll leave you to your party."

She missed the sight of Sam slapping the youth about the head but not the brief fission that passed between them as their eyes met.

The look didn't have the chance to last and she was soon on her way back to Forks.

XxX

Jacob was worried. His best friend had gone missing and was rumoured to be hanging with Sam Uley and his cronies.

Bella hated how upset he was and arranged a trip to the movies with the people from Forks. It was doomed from the start as most people either bailed or had come down with the flu. In the end, it was Jake, Bella and Mike Newton that attended.

Mike was looking worse for wear and when he ran out of the theatre ready to puke, Bella and Jake took it as a cue to leave.

"You should hold out for a real man, who can embrace the gore and fake blood."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not really holding out for anyone."

Jake's smile stilled. He hadn't wanted to risk going over old wounds but it had been months.

He took her hand. "Bella, don't you think it's time you tried again?"

His warmth enveloped her. "Maybe. It's just…"

His eyes were patient and understanding.

"Things with Edward weren't always easy. He liked things to go his way, which meant he wanted to control what I read, what I watched. In the end, he didn't love me enough to stay."

"Why did you stay with him?"

She shrugged. "He was the first boy I really noticed. He was always so brooding and mysterious. He drew me in and I fell for him."

His arm came around her as he pulled her into his chest. That was how Mike Newton found them. They dropped him home before moving onto Bella's. Charlie was on lates so Bella invited Jake in. She led the way upstairs as they crashed on the bed, Jacob pulling her close.

XxX

At some point in the night Jake woke, his fever high and a rush of adrenalin forcing him to leave Bella's bed and sneak out into the night.

He couldn't think straight as fragments of the conversation replayed in his head.

"He drew me in…he wanted to control."

It made him angry that someone would treat another human being like that. If he was with Bella, he'd never restrict her. He only wanted her to see him that way he did.

He couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to change. The fever rose as his muscles shook and the echo of his Tribe's stories filled his head, along with the thoughts of Sam Uley.

In his place, a red wolf now resided.

XxX

She didn't know why Jake wasn't answering her calls or texts. She had tried dropping by the Black home but Billy barred her entrance.

"He needs to rest."

It was a few days later that she saw him and Sam's cronies at the diner. The sight of Jake in full health cut deep, especially when the look in his eye stopped her from approaching. It was cold and accusing.

She wanted to confront him but the others left, dragging him away.

XxX

It had been a long day and all she wanted was to curl up in bed with a good film and eat junk food.

Jake's sudden arrival scuppered her plans. He wanted to talk and was up the tree outside her bedroom in seconds.

"Let me in!" He'd been asking her for months, but it was the first time she heard him.

"Bella!" He held out his arms to hold her close but she held him at bay.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you but there were things I couldn't tell you."

"Of course."

"I wanted to see you Bells. But things have happened." He stopped, frustrated. "I'm bound, honey. I can't tell you, you need to guess."

"Guess what?"

"Do you remember what we talked about? That day on the beach?"

He head was full of talk but nothing made sense. The fog that had surrounded her head since meeting Edward held strong.

"Try honey. Please, for me."

"I'll try."

"I have to go now. They'll be after me. Come find me."

XxX

When the truth was within her reach, she ran to him, encountering Sam Uley and his clones, including one very volatile Paul.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here for Jake."

"He doesn't want you anymore, can't you understand that? Or has the leech addled your brains?"

Sam did his best to intervene but the girl wouldn't go and Paul's patience was wearing thin.

"You can't stop me."

Her feet left the floor before she finished her sentence as Paul shook her roughly, pulling her face close to his, "Listen you little…"

He didn't hear Jake call out, or his Alpha yell. All he saw was a pair of widened brown orbs, drawing him in deep.

The snarl broke through the reverie as Jake lunged at him, phasing on the fly, leaving him little choice but the drop her and phase, before rolling into the woods, their Alpha issuing orders and following in their wake.

XxX

When she woke, it was to find Emily sitting by the bed, a cool rag in her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Her arms stung from Paul's hold and her body ached from her landing. With Emily's help, she pulled herself off the bed and down stairs.

The kitchen was packed with bodies and the table laden with food as she was led to a seat, in between Jake and Paul.

Emily motioned a plate of muffins but Paul swiped the last one before her fingers reached the table.

"Paul."

"Sorry."

Bella knew he wasn't.

Sam wanted to make sure she wouldn't betray the secret and to in-still the need for anonymity.

"You don't have to worry Sam. No-one would believe me anyway."

He was satisfied for the moment, allowing Jake to escort her home.


	2. Setbacks

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. Also thank-you to Guest for pointing out my typo in the summary. It has now been amended.**

 **Some lemons here but it's not all sunshine and rainbows. Plus more of gruff Paul.**

Jake was quiet on the way home but Bella put that to the events of the day. When they arrived, Jake made no attempt to follow her inside.

"Jake?"

He gave a sad smile. "I've gotta go Bella."

"Are we okay?"

He paused. "We're always okay."

He left without another word.

XxX

When she arrived home from work, Sam Uley was waiting on her porch, along with Jake and Paul Lahote.

"We need to talk."

She prepared coffee, placing doughnuts on a plate and took them into the front room, curling up in the corner of the sofa.

"Has Jake ever told you about imprinting?"

She shook her head.

"It's where we wolves meet our mates. Once we see her, we are bound for life. We become whatever she wants us to be."

Hope stirred in her chest as she looked at Jake but he wouldn't meet her eye. If Jake had imprinted on her, why would Paul be here?

He sat there scowling as realisation sank in.

Paul was the one that imprinted, meaning Jake was here as a buffer.

"When did he…"

"Yesterday."

"You mean when he man-handled me? Huh."

Sam's voice was even. "We never know when it happens. Our legends say it's rare."

"Do you all have imprints?"

"Only myself, Jared and now you and Paul."

Saying it aloud made it official.

Sam stood to go. "I'll leave you two to talk. Paul, you're patrolling tonight."

"What's patrolling?"

Paul sneered. "It's making sure Vampires don't get your leech-loving arse."

Jake growled, startling Bella.

"Paul, enough. You've got to make the best of things."

"You all know I don't want her." He turned to face her. "I'll never want her. She's used goods."

Jake lunged and it was only Sam's hand that stopped him ripping his throat out.

"Go home Paul. If you can't do this civilised then you'll have to be supervised. Bella, I must ask that you come to La Push as often as you can. Your bond is new but you can satisfy its needs at Emily's."

She nodded, baffled by the revelation and watched as the trio departed.

XxX

The first 'Imprint-time' happened three days later. She'd arrived to find Paul already there and pulled out a book. Emily raised a brow.

"So, you're going to sit there?"

"We don't have to talk, do we? Will that affect the imprint?"

Emily shook her head.

"Then I need to get these pages read."

It became a steady pattern. Bella would study while Paul would glower.

Sometimes she would bring food, which Paul sneered at. She soon learned not to bring him anything, leaving the others his share.

When Sam questioned it, she replied "I don't want to contaminate his precious wolf genes with my leech-lovers offerings."

The others had no such issues.

Score one for Bella.

XxX

"Bella, your friend is here."

Expecting Jake, she left the tray on the side and stepped out of the kitchen and into the shop. Her steps faltered as she spied Paul. With a smile on her face, she braced herself for his verbal assault.

"How can I help?"

Paul smirked as he signalled to the doughnuts on the bottom shelf. She felt self-conscious as she bent low, Paul standing behind her.

"Those ones there."

Of course he would choose the ones at the back of the cabinet.

She sank to her knees, leaning closer to the shelf, aware that Paul was edging near, until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Two can play at that game, she thought as she slowly stood, stretching every inch, leaning closer for 'support', her eyes lingering suggestively, before returning to the counter.

"Wil there be anything else?"

The tilt of her eyebrow stopped him from falling for the charade.

XxX

Finals had arrived and Bella had taken time off work to make sure she had time to study. The last few days had become a whirlwind of notes, textbooks and long hours bent over her books. Through this, she maintained the imprint time – visiting Emily and acknowledging Paul.

He'd become used to seeing her face buried in a book and the spaced-out expression on her face.

"What are your plans Bella? " Sam asked.

"I've applied to the Community College in Port Angeles. They have a few good programmes there."

"You didn't want to move away?"

"Maybe at some point but I'm not bothered now."

Sam sent Paul a look, attempting to increase the guilt. It was a look that said, "See, she's trying. Why aren't you?"

"We haven't had a bonfire in a while. Have you got plans for Graduation day?"

"Not really. Tyler's on about having a party. I'm not sure if I'll go or not."

"Maybe you should make an effort? Have some fun for once."

Paul's words were barbed insults but Bella was used to it.

"Maybe I will."

There was challenge in her eyes although only Paul noticed.

XxX

Finals were over and plans were finalised for Tyler's party. His parents had decided to go away for the weekend, on the proviso that any damages would be payable by Tyler.

Some parents thought them brave. Other's stupid.

Forks High school was amok with teenagers decked in their ceremonial black robes and the Pack were gathered to cheer Bella on.

She held her stomach in as she crossed the stage, praying not to trip and when the diploma was lying in her hand, she knew that all the heartache and sweat were worth it.

Paul found her surrounded by Angela and Jess. They broke apart when Paul approached.

"Did you make your mind up?"

"I'm going to the party if that's what you meant."

He nodded. "The bonfire's tomorrow night. Try not to get wasted."

She shook her head as he turned and left ignoring the question in her friends' eyes.

XxX

The party was well under way when Paul had the sense that something was wrong.

Unable to shake off the feeling, he followed his nose to the boy's house, scanning for Bella.

There was a strong smell of alcohol and something less savoury. Some of the boys were smoking pot and talking about the girl that was already off her head and had borrowed a room to get some shut-eye.

He could get no more information and followed the dim scent up the stairs and into the far room on the right.

Here, the breathy murmur of voices was strongest and he quietly pushed the door wide, halting when he recognised the brunette on the bed.

Someone looked over her, his hands on her bare breasts.

He laughed softly as she tried to swat him away, his hands reaching for the zip of her skirt.

Paul grabbed the shoulder closest to him, throwing him against the wall before closer to his imprint. Wrapping her tight in the quilt on the bed, he knocked away the standing boy, not caring to identify him.

Shielding Bella against his chest, he left the party, making his way to his truck.

XxX

Her eyes fought against the pull of sleep that kept her prisoner, slowly opening before the morning light proved too much.

The door opened to reveal her tormentor, Paul.

"Why are you here?"

"Is that the way to treat the person who saved your arse?"

"What?"

Her eyes opened, taking in the much larger bed. The strange quilt and the barren room.

"Where am I?" She had done her best to sit up, only to rest her head against the headboard.

"My room." Her eyes questioned him as she took in the over-large t-shirt. "Relax Swan, I haven't done anything. But someone else would. I told you not to get wasted."

"I didn't. I swear I had a couple of beers and then nothing."

He snorted. "Two beers? You expect me to believe that?"

"No but it's the truth. I had a beer when I first arrived and then another one and that's it. One minute I'm dancing with Jess, the next I'm here."

Paul's body stilled as her words sunk in. "Do you think someone spiked your drink?"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Maybe it was the only way they could get to you."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed before going over how he'd found her. "Another few minutes and it would have been too late."

"Who was it?"

"I didn't stop long enough to look at him."

He watched her sink lower in the bed, her eyes glazed over. Feeling every inch a gruff tool, he left her alone to let the knowledge sink in, not sure how he was supposed to talk to her.

He left her alone for the rest of the day, bringing up a plate of food and only knocking on the door to tell her what time they were leaving soon.

He heard the shower run a few minutes later and on closer inspection, found she hadn't touched the food.

XxX

That night, he watched as Bella did her best to be cheerful, paying avid attention to the Tribe's stories – particularly the one about imprinting – and mingling with the other couples. He saw how they welcomed her and when it became too much, he interrupted, pulling her away to get food.

He urged her to sit whilst he fixed a plate, not sure of what she liked to eat. Shrugging it off, he sat next to her, watching her pick.

When the night was over, he brought her back to his home and offered her the bed.

"It's your home Paul. I'll take the couch."

"You slept there last night."

"I was unconscious last night."

They were at an impasse, both stubborn and unwilling to give.

"Look, the bed's big enough for the both of us. You go first and I'll lock up."

She didn't argue and by the time he reached the room, the cover was high over her shoulders and her back was to the door.

He curled in beside her, surrendering to slumber.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Bella stirred, aware of being encased in a wave of heat.

She slid out of her side to the bathroom and on her return, spied Paul flat out on the bed, leaving no space for her.

Creeping over to the door, she reached for the handle, to find herself hefted off the floor and dumped once again on the mattress. Warm hands wrapped about her body whilst a sleepy Paul growled, "Stay in the bed."

His warmth and her tiredness lulled her back to sleep within minutes.

XxX

He was the first to wake, unused to sharing his bed.

The other girls knew the score but he wasn't pissed.

He left her to sleep whilst he prepared himself for the day, unsurprised when he heard footsteps thirty minutes later.

"There's not much in. We'll go to the diner."

She gave a nod and followed him out the house.

XxX

People were surprised to see the mismatched pair in public. Speculation was high but the couple say no reason to oblige them with an explanation.

Once again, Bella picked at her food whilst Paul hoovered his, before taking her back home.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?"

"I've got a few bits to catch up on."

He nodded, aware of his pending patrol. When they arrived, he asked for her phone, keying in his number.

"In case you need me."

Neither bothered to question why.

XxX

It was late and he should be sound asleep, but the lingering scent reminded him of the brunette that had shared his bed the night before and whilst he'd changer the sheets, he couldn't remove the smell.

He chose to go to her house. If she was sleeping, he'd phase wolf and stay outside but if she wasn't…

Bella stirred, her body crying for reprieve but there was no solace to be found.

Thinking to let some air in. she wasn't surprised to find Paul there, his stance mimicking Jake's.

She stepped back to let him in and led him to the bed, his arms wrapping her close to his chest.

From that night on, neither slept alone. They both needed the comfort. By unspoken measures, they agreed to alternate the nights spent at Paul's and Bella's homes but made no further plans to commit to each other.

XxX

The red head's presence had run the wolves ragged preying on their human vulnerability. Paul's temper was stretched by her powers of evasion and when he phased back, he was more wolf than man.

Returning home, he recognised Bella's scent as he entered the house. She was on the sofa, half asleep. Her eyes flickered open as he approached, reaching down to lift her in his arms. His eyes beseeched her for understanding.

The wolf needed more than a bed-mate.

She gently touched her lips to his, feeling the embrace deepen as something within her stirred. She was barely aware of their journey from front room to bedroom. Paul's hands travelled the length of her body as he lowered her to the bed.

His eyes scorched her skin, making his intentions known.

Then he was above her, his hands massaging her breasts and stroking her clit, eliciting reaction, which she couldn't deny.

He knew his way around a woman's body but since the imprint, he'd been abstinent. It wasn't completely by choice. He'd tried but the bonds had played havoc with his body and left him unsatisfied.

He was pleased to find Bella willing, allowing his frustration to pour out and make her completely his.

It was only when Bella thought she couldn't take any more pleasure, that Paul took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him, stretching her to accommodate his size…

She felt him enter her, biting her lip to hold back the cry. He lay still on top of her, his nose scenting the tears.

His eyes met hers, asking to move and she nodded briefly, feeling him stir. Luckily she soon forgot the pain as she reached release, briefly before Paul.


	3. Negotiations

**A/N: Thanks to all who favourite/ reviewed etc. This chapter will contain lemons and to 'Guest', please know that I won't be 'brushing' Paul's infidelity under the carpet. In fact, you can expect more. To those of who dislike questionable behaviour and have a canon view of the imprint, please be aware that I don't condone Paul's behaviour but I will be stretching the interpretation.**

 **Also, please be aware that Bella will always find the strength to get her way…**

When Bella woke, she was alone. Her body ached from Paul's exertion the night before but she wasn't sorry.

She'd known it would happen. Paul was a physical guy and with the wolf's instincts – well, it was natural.

She'd been curious with Edward, believing it to be the next step but he hadn't wanted her enough and now she was glad.

There was only one issue. Up to now – Paul hadn't made any advances but did that mean he'd been celibate?

She snorted.

There was no point putting it off any longer and after dressing, made her way downstairs.

"Paul?"

He was by the kitchen table – his head in his hands.

She moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shied away from the contact.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was low and pained.

Bella was confused. "I didn't think it mattered."

He looked at her then, seeing her casual approach. "It's supposed to matter."

"Did your first time matter?"

Turning away, he shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

She sat across from him, her hand edging closer to his. Again he shied from her.

"There've been others." The confession was to the point.

"Since the imprint?" she questioned.

He nodded.

She held but the rush of hurt and anger. "I see." She stepped back, edging to the door. "I need to go."

XxX

He left her alone that night and the next. By the third he was wrecked and phased wolf – heading to her house.

Meanwhile, Bella was in her room, eating junk and trying to forget him.

By some sense she knew that he was out there but made no move. She wasn't surprised when the window crept open and he crawled through the gap, standing before her.

"What do you want?"

He grunted and slipped under the cover, ignoring her protests. His arms were warm against her body, trapping her in bed.

She did her best to ignore him, focusing on the film and pretending not to notice her depleting hoard.

Rolling her eyes, she feigning sleep and hoped he'd leave her alone.

XxX

"We need to talk."

It was another week before Paul spoke those four words. Bella had been shutting him out and he was sick of it.

"Look, I know I did wrong but I haven't been with anyone since."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

His patience broke. "You think it's easy? One moment I'm getting my fill of women, the next I can't even get hard for anyone except you!"

His anguish did nothing to improve her mood. "Oh it's so hard to be you Paul, lashed to the leech lover and forced to be faithful. Well excuse me if I don't grab the violin!"

He took a breath, forcing his voice to be, if not pleasant, then steady. "Look Swan, we're both in this together. You may be fine now but the imprint will eventually kick in and make you want me again."

"What if it didn't? Isn't it down to me what I want out of this?"

He snorted, unsure where she was going.

"What if I only wanted a friend?" The words were unexpected and there was a part of Paul that felt rejected. Not that he'd admit it.

"That might work at first but you've seen the others…"

"Clearly they were ready to settle down. Neither of us wants that."

His interest peaked. "So what do you suggest?"

"We don't have to be in a relationship to satisfy the imprint. I'm not going to force someone to be with me. You can have your fun as long as I don't have to hear about it."

He was affronted. "You mean you don't care?"

She shrugged, choosing not to answer.

XxX

Paul was initially reluctant to test the theory but the lure of old habits proved too much and he wasn't a saint.

The first time he tried, there'd been the echo of an imprint, spreading its disappointment. This time there was only an awareness eased by Bella's 'approval'.

He found himself wanting to talk to her more. A weight had been lifted but she proved elusive.

It was at a Pack function that he caught her alone.

"Well?"

"It worked."

"I'm so pleased for you!" The sarcasm was biting.

He watched how she mingled with the others yet remained always on the edge of things. He did his best to talk to her but someone was always in the way.

It was Emily who threw him a lifeline. "Why don't you stay with us Bella, you're worn out."

The answer was simple. "You can stay with me."

It was too much effort to argue, so she allowed Paul to lead her back to his – once again asking for the sofa.

"I won't sleep where they sleep."

It was the only time they made reference.

"I don't bring them here."

She rolled her eyes. "Charming."

XxX

The wolf was surprised to find his little mate curled up next to him. He resented the thin cloth that covered her soft skin and ran his hand underneath, gently playing with her breasts.

She woke with the unexpected feeling of ease, noticing the gold tinge in Paul's eyes.

His hand was under her neck, turning her to face him while he touched his lips to hers.

The tenderness stirred the resting imprint as the man's hands caress her skin, stroking her nether lips and bringing her senses to life.

Her breathy moans fuelled his passion and pace as he entered her slowly, his lips consuming her wordless response. She felt his weight pin her to the bed as he moved within, taking his time to ensure she was satisfied first.

When he was sure she was ready, he switched their positions, encouraging her to release her inhibitions as she bucked above him.

After the third round, he was finally sated, pulling her close and keeping his hand spayed across her stomach, his other arm about her waist and his nose in the curve of her neck.

XxX

It was Paul that woke first, with a thin recollection.

The wolf had taken over that night, staking its claim on his imprint, leaving the man dissatisfied. He watched as Bella stirred, realising that once again, she was in bed with Paul.

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Early."

She stretched and winced as she recalled the night before. Paul watched as she sank lower under the cover, a little smile on her face.

He felt the twinge of jealousy and did his best to bury it.

"We need to get this sorted Bella."

She scrunched her face. "Why? You got what you wanted."

Her detachment bothered him. "So you're happy to have me sleep with other women?"

"Not really but I'd rather you weren't forced to be with me."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

He paused. "What if I chose to be with you?"

She laughed. "And give up your hoard of women? Fat chance. No, I'm more than happy to sleep with the wolf."

His tone was incredulous. "So you'd rather commit bestiality than be with me?"

She barely managed to hold back the laugh. "Human bestiality. It's still your body but the wolf-spirit is a separate entity."

He felt the tremors of the phase and removed himself from the bed, rushing out the door and phasing as his paws hit the grass.

The images were relentless of Bella's content body, moving and interacting with his other half. The women he slept with paled in comparison and the thought of not having Bella to himself made him angry.

It was a while before he understood that wolves mated for life and that whilst he'd taken the offering, it had come at a high price.

One he wasn't sure was worth it.


	4. Facade

**A/N: I originally wrote this as a one-shot and have had to reconfigure this to tie in with the plot as it was the idea that triggered this little piece.**

 **More lemons ahead with a smattering of revelations!**

It was the same old argument.

Jake had been devastated when he hadn't imprinted on Bella but had eventually consoled himself with the knowledge that she would always be in his life. It was her imprint he took issue with and he wasn't alone. The others were also uncomfortable with Paul's infidelity and had nominated Jake as their spokes-person.

"I don't see how you can stand it Bells. He doesn't even respect you!"

"Jake I love you but this really isn't any of your concern."

He saw the way she was closing down and shutting him out. "I see it in his head, honey. We all do. You shouldn't have to put up with it."

Bella wasn't quite unaffected as she appeared but she had learned to conceal her true feelings.

 _Ever since she'd woken in Paul's bed and laid down the terms of their arrangement, Paul had reverted to his verbal assaults. He was more open in his pursuit of women, baring no mind for Bella's sensibilities. She turned a blind eye and almost wore herself out, justifying her relationship. They couldn't understand why she didn't give in and forgive Paul._

 _In the mean-time Bella had connected with the Spirit Wolf, safe in the knowledge that wolves were monogamous. It wouldn't occur to them to cheat on their mates. Nor would he ever leave her as his enemy had._

 _The Wolf often visited, catching her on a break and showering her with affection. It made it easier for her to ignore Paul's insults._

 _Lately, there were times when the battle between man and wolf threatened to unbalance their arrangement and Bella's detachment began to affect Paul deeply._

 _He was no longer satisfied with his part of the deal and began to resent Bella's preference for the animal. He hadn't wholly embraced the change and that was becoming more evident in his treatment of his imprint._

 _He wanted to be the one that shared her smiles and held her at night. Her constant rejection tore at him and he found he tended to act first and regret later._

XxX

The conversation made its way through the pack-mind as Jake's control evaporated.

From the corner of his eye, he spied the subject of his ire and made his way full-throttle, catching him off guard as they were herded into the woods by the ever-present Alpha.

XxX

She had pulled into the driveway when Jared came running out from the trees.

"Bella, you need to come to La Push."

He lifted her into passenger seat before reaching the driver's side and revving the engine.

They arrived to see the grey and red wolves circling each other, their Alpha close by.

Bella wasn't sure who she was running to but Sam's sudden grip on the back of her shirt stilled her.

"Jacob! Paul! You shouldn't be doing this. You're supposed to be brothers, stop it!"

There were a few more swipes from the pair before the red wolf wondered over to the bushes, leaving the silver to phase in the open, the sound of Bella's heartbeat increasing resulting in a smirk.

"Get cleaned up. Report to mine in an hour."

Bella made her way over to Paul, acting as his crutch as his body succumbed to the blows he'd no doubt justly earned.

XxX

She pushed him into a chair, getting hot water to mop away the now dried blood that marred his face and chest.

"Why do you have to attack each other?"

"Maybe you should blame your conversations?" The appearance of the golden orbs demonstrated Paul's surrender, leaving the Wolf to deal with her. He'd been the more tolerant at first but the way she behaved with his pack-mate was becoming unacceptable.

She stilled, confused. "I've never said anything to Jacob. Or anyone else for that matter."

He gave a snort. "That doesn't stop them running their mouths off."

She'd had enough. "Well, let them say what they want. It's our decision."

"You mean it's your decision."

Her movements stilled as he rose from the chair, uncaring of his naked state. He'd been passive enough but she'd pushed him too far.

Pulling her close, he merged his lips with hers. Pressing her against his body, she felt him twitch against her, waking her from the sexual slumber.

She wasn't surprised to feel the mattress as her body was pinned to the bed, as he began his descent on her skin. One hand held both of her above her head whilst the other plucked at her nipples, leaving her writhing against him.

He took his time, playing all her pleasure spots, getting satisfaction from her moans.

This was how he liked her best, weak and submissive to his needs. As much as he cared for her, he didn't appreciate her attitude and sly trapping of the man whose body he shared.

As he flipped her onto her stomach, releasing her hands, she waited until he gave the command, the memory of his last spanking still present.

 _Jake had caught Paul with another girl and had run to inform Bella._

 _"Paul is his own person. We've made a deal."_

 _"How can you let him do this? If you were mine I'd never leave your side!"_

 _"Jake, I know this is difficult to understand but I'm okay, in fact it was my idea."_

 _"Why would you do that?"_

 _"Because Paul sees me as the leech-lover and probably always will."_

 _He pulled her close for a hug, wrapping his arms around her, unaware that Paul's wolf had seen the embrace._

The Wolf took his time as he scented her behind, his finger playing idly with her clit, allowing the frustration to build, his hand pleasuring himself in the meantime.

Only when he was ready, did he position them both for penetration, his hands holding Bella in place.

XxX

The Wolf exalted in the knowledge that he'd be her one and only. _The whole town had been filled with talk over how close she'd been with the Leech, barely having a moment apart._

 _Before he left her in the woods_.

He growled at the thought as Bella reached climax first. Even then he lingered inside, his hands on her breasts eliciting enough friction for another round.

XxX

The smell of sex preceded them both as they reached Sam's house.

The alpha noted that Bella had at least made an effort to wash.

"You're late."

Bella mumbled an apology but Paul was unrepentant and back in control, basking in the knowledge that Bella's scent provoked the previously irate Jacob.

"This antagonism needs to stop. I will not allow my pack tearing strips of each other."

"You should tell him to respect Bella."

"You should tell Baby Alpha to keep his nose out of my business."

It was Bella who took the stand, her frustration evident.

"Both of you stop. Jacob, whatever Paul and I do is between us. Paul, Jake is my friend. He wouldn't have anything to complain about if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

The golden orbs returned briefly as he responded with a snarl. "The pup needs to know you're mine. So do you."

She turned to him slowly, her eyes warming. "Yes I'm yours."

She blinked and he was gone, leaving Paul staring down into her eyes, praying for acknowledgment.

"Bella…" Jake's words shattered the budding illusion.

"Enough." She turned to address the group. "I'm tired of everyone butting in to our business. You need to focus on your own and we'll do the same. Please."

She left the cabin, aware of Paul behind her as they returned to their separate lives and homes.

XxX

That night, Paul thought about his imprint.

They hadn't had the best starts. He'd been so angry to be lashed to the Leech-lover.

He'd wanted to block her out but the damn imprint tied his will-power in knots and he'd seduced her into his bed, taken her virginity.

Since then it was the Wolf that could get his fix with her body opening every damn time, leaving the memories to him. They were the only thing her had of her.

He'd been a fool to think he could get his cake elsewhere!

Damn it, she was supposed to want him, not the Wolf! The Wolf wasn't meant to be a separate entity, it was an extension of himself.

"You're getting close." The voice had come from within. It wasn't the first time he heard it. However, it was the first time he listened.

He waited for more but was denied and so stewed in his own frustration. The feeling mingled with dissatisfaction. He'd thought the sex would be enough but now, thanks to Jake and the Pack, he was looking further into this messed up situation.

 _Bella had never protested, always looking the other way, eager for the Wolf to show once more._

 _Then there were the plates of food he arrived home to, originally accrediting to Emily._

 _Sam soon set him straight._

 _"It's the imprint. Jake's always saying that Bella's a care-taker. Not even you are immune to that. Though I don't see why she bothers."_

 _He never questioned her about it, preferring the artificial role of ignorance he'd unknowingly assumed the day the imprint struck._

 _All the while Bella was left dealing with the business of picking scraps from the buffet, instead of having her own seat._

Well, no more, proclaimed Paul. He'd do whatever it took to get Bella to see him as she saw the Wolf.

If the only difference between them was the colour of his eyes than that could easily be fixed…


	5. Interlude

**A/N: Thanks again for the comments. A bit more lemons and slight manipulation ;)**

They were holding auditions at Port Angeles Community College and Bella was first in line.

Now that classes had started, she was ready to immerse herself in the College lifestyle, which included clubs and societies.

Orientation week had been a blur of meetings, last minute changes and people desperate to recruit. She'd made a point of checking everything that was on offer before making her choice.

It proved a welcome diversion from her Paul-shaped problems. He'd been sniffing around lately for one reason or another.

As usual, she did her best to ignore him.

XxX

Paul was at Emily's when Bella pulled up, looking for Jake.

"He's on patrol now, Bella."

"Oh, he said he'd help with my lines."

Emily's smile was apologetic. "Sorry."

"That's ok, I'll ask him later."

Spying his chance, Paul made his presence known.

"I could help Bella. I've got some free time."

He looked so earnest, she couldn't help but accept.

"Maybe we should go to yours? Let Sam and Emily have some free time."

He nodded and followed her out the door.

XxX

They spent the rest of the afternoon running lines until Bella was word-perfect.

"So when is the big day?"

"Tomorrow."

"I hope it goes well for you."

She was surprised by the genuine emotion in his eyes.

XxX

The auditions went well and Bella was informed she would know by the end of the week.

The butterflies remained in her stomach all the way through classes and work, making her a jittery mess.

When the news broke out and the roles were revealed, Bella was delighted. Paul met her as she pulled up outside Emily's.

"Well?"

"I got it!"

She jumped from the truck, landing in Paul's arms. He lowered her to the ground reluctantly.

In the weeks that followed, Bella's commitments continued to pile up on her, leaving not much time for the Wolf.

XxX

The absence of their imprint had caused them to reach an accord in regards to Bella. They needed to cooperate to have any chance with her.

At the moment, Bella didn't need an Alpha male 'man-handling' her. She needed a partner.

XxX

It was late when Bella arrived home, tired to the bone.

The Wolf approached the truck, gently lifting her out and carrying her into the house and up the stairs. When they reached her room, he lowered her to the bed, slowly removing her clothes and dropping kisses on each bare inch of flesh.

His hands caressed her cheek dropping his lips to hers.

Warmth enthused between them, releasing a need that ben denied for too long.

No longer sleepy, Bella gave in to his embrace.

As Paul sunk in deep, urging her response and drawing out the pleasure, he felt a twinge of guilt at the measures he was taking but he assured himself that the results would be worth it…

When he woke, he struggled to open his eyes, moving slowly out of the bed, crashing on the floor.

Bella stirred, amused at the way Paul stumbled about her room. When he knocked into the wall for the third time, she took pity on him, throwing on his t-shirt, grabbing his arm and leading him to the bathroom.

"Here, wipe your eyes."

He rubbed them until he felt the plastic lenses crunch up enough to be removed. He turned slowly, expecting to see anger but there was only amusement.

"You know it's not a good idea to sleep in contacts."

"How did you know?"

"Because you called me leech-lover in your sleep."

"Bella, I…" The hurt on his face made her regret the barb.

"Relax. Renee once though it would be good to have silver eyes. She kept forgetting about them and the next morning, would yell 'I'm blind.'"

"I see."

"You do now."

They moved back to the bedroom and Paul watched as Bella lay back in bed.

"I thought you'd be angry."

"Oh I am but it's done now. I can hardly claim to be the injured party in this."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I haven't been with anyone since the summer. I haven't felt the need."

"Oh."

"I don't need other women Bella. I need you."

The sincerity was clear but his motives were not.

"Why?" It was barely a whisper.

"I want a future with you, Bella. I'm tired of fighting. Aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm not going to give up you know. No matter how long it takes."

"We'll see."

XxX

It was the opening night and Paul had sent a bouquet of flowers with a card for luck.

The Pack had decided to come but Charlie had seen the movie and didn't feel comfortable watching his daughter play Stella Kowalski.

As the curtains opened and the play began, Paul watched as Bella became the wife of a misogynistic male – caught between him and her sister – but ultimately triumphing in the end.

It was a very revealing mirror. He didn't get the chance to talk to her right away. The cast wanted to celebrate by going out for food and talking over the last few weeks.

"Remember how much practise spanking we had to do? They weren't all innocent – there were a few gropes in for good measure!"

He growled softly but no-one paid him any mind.

There were more performances the next few days and then College exams kicked in, then there was the last minute shopping.

All plausible excuses as to why he couldn't see Bella.

XxX

It was Christmas Eve and the Pack were hosting a pre-Christmas party. Drinks and food were flowing in equal measure and it was a very merry Bella that stepped out onto the porch for a bit of Bella.

She felt Paul edge closer to her, his fingers ghosting gentle patterns on her shoulder blades, before placing his hands on her shoulders, his nose moving closer to scent her.

He felt her relax into him and he turned her slowly, wrapping her tight in his hold, his lips lowering to meet hers.

"Bella…" His voice was soft and inviting.

She already knew she would sleep with Paul that night. That wasn't the issue. It had been alright when all he wanted was sex but now, the emotions made things complicated.

"I need you, baby. Please, let me love you tonight. Let's make a fresh start. Trust me."

It was up to her now. Should she move on from the hurt and try to carve something new? Or should she hold on to the hurt and deny herself from the pleasure?

She'd never been a martyr, so why would she start now?

"Yes Paul."

They left shortly after that.


	6. Resolution

**A/N: More lemons, a few bits of profanity, flash backs and progress? Thanks for reading!**

College begun again in earnest and Bella returned to the Drama club. They would be doing a musical this time and whilst she had no singing talents, she still wanted to participate.

Meanwhile Paul had asked her on a date. He'd chosen the end of her first week back – arranging to meet her in Port Angeles.

The restaurant he chose was a little pricier than he'd normally choose but she was worth it.

As the first to arrive, he watched as she breezed into the restaurant, blind to the looks of appreciation on both male and female faces. He stood up to pull her chair out, earning a smile.

Conversation was light as they waited for their meal.

Paul ate with gusto making noises of satisfaction.

Bella recalled how similar his expression had been Christmas day.

 _He'd been invited to the Swan's along with Billy and Jake. All the men appreciated her cooking efforts. Things got awkward when it came to presents. Charlie had presented her with a kitchen-aid, much to Paul's surprise._

 _"For your business venture."_

 _Jake had seen the confusion and sneered. "Bella's been doing custom orders for the bakery."_

 _Jacob and Billy's present had been a hand-made charm bracelet. Paul's had been a selection of last minute gifts, chosen only by someone who didn't really know the person he was buying for._

 _His embarrassment had seen him sneak out while the television was on. Bella had gone to find him and was surprised to see the guilty look in his eyes._

 _"I don't even know what you like."_

 _"Paul, it's ok. The gifts are great."_

 _"Spare me Bella, they're crap."_

 _Tired of his angst, she took his face in her hands, making him look up._

 _"Look Paul, we didn't have a great start but we need to move past that. Now stop your whining and come inside."_

 _He took the proffered hand and followed her inside, pulling her close for a kiss._

He caught her looking and insisted on paying when he was finally sated.

They drove back to La Push and spent the rest of the night watching movies, before he carried her to bed.

XxX

Their relationship soon fell into a pattern – Bella would spend the week at her dad's, going to College and her clubs, then the weekend at Paul's.

Friday night was father/daughter diner night. Saturday was Pack night. They'd go to Emily's, eat too much and chill out.

The wolves had not seen a sign of the red headed vampire that had been plaguing their home and they had been lured into a false sense of security.

She appeared one afternoon when Bella was on her way home from College. Her presence shocked the Pack whose patrolling had been lapse of late.

She'd led them a merry dance, working them into frenzy, before escaping into the night…

Her phone had been ringing constantly but she'd been unable to answer it.

She had barely pulled up when Paul appeared, nearly pulling the door off.

"Where've you been?"

He pulled her out and held her close. His body shook with the adrenalin rush and the need to have her.

Carrying her inside, he sat them on the sofa, removing her clothes until she was straddling his lap naked.

His mouth attached to her breasts, playing with her nipples while his hand stroked her nether lips. He felt her small hands stroke him, squeezing him in response to his ministrations.

It wasn't long before Paul lifted her slightly, placing her a-top his throbbing member, letting her sink down.

She felt his heavy breathing against her ear as he started mumbling.

"I couldn't reach you. I thought she had you."

Then, remembering their naked states, he lay back, urging her to move and watching the graceful movements and the freedom in her eyes.

XxX

They were in bed, Bella curled against Paul's side, when he relayed the events of the day.

"She showed up whilst we were on patrol. She had some of your things from your dad's and was taunting us."

He recalled the day they were able to identify the red-head.

 _Jake had brought Bella over to Sam's. Paul had been pissed after a long patrol on too little sleep._

 _"If only we could find out what she wants."_

 _Their description reminded her of the trio she and the Cullens came across when playing baseball. She'd never enjoyed the game and in hindsight, figured it was another way Edward controlled her._

 _Bella was forced to reveal the truth of what happened, back in June. How seven vampires were no match for three wily hunters. Yes, one of the trio came to warn them but the red head and James lured her out of the way and into the near-death experience._

 _Paul was livid. "So you still couldn't see what he was? You pathetic…"_

 _Jake cut him off, sending him rolling out into the rain._

He regretted the angry and the rage that had blinded him from the pain emitting from her face.

She had loved Edward and despite all illusions, was still hurting.

Paul tucked her closely in, never wanting to part from her. It was with this in mind that he asked her to move in with him.


	7. Restless

**A/N: Thanks again for all the comments. There's another few lemons here, as well as more progress for Paul and Bella.**

It was the third night he'd woken to the scent of tears and a cooling mattress.

Bella had been living with him for about a month and he loved waking up to her pliant body that curled about his in the night and was always ready for him, whatever way he wanted her.

During the day, he saw how she balanced her commitments with College, working and spending time with the Pack.

She was a shrewd character with an eye for a bargain and there had been some interesting meals of late.

She made sure that the fridge was always full and there was something prepared for any Pack member that found its way here. She was also house proud, leaving memos for the more laborious jobs.

His house had never looked so good. As a bachelor he'd kept a tidy place but with Bella's presence, it was slowly becoming a home.

Now he followed the scent downstairs to see her sitting on the kitchen table, her head in her hands, her body shaking.

"Bella?"

She didn't move when he called. His hand wrapped about her shoulders, while the other scooped her up, before he sat them both down again.

He gently prised their arms apart, resting her head on his chest while he ran his hands through her hair and down her back.

"Honey, please talk to me."

It was a while before she looked up at him, her eyes red.

"I'm ok Paul."

"No you're not." His voice was gruff. "Want to talk about it?"

"I had a dream is all." She moved to leave his lap but he wouldn't lessen his grip on her.

"Must be some dream to see you down here, alone."

She saw he wasn't going to move and sighed. "I was back in the forest again. Edward had just left and I was relieved until I realised how far he'd led me."

He listened as she relayed that night, recalling how pissed off he'd been. Stupid leech-lover getting lost in the woods, trailing after her vampire-love, or so they all thought.

"I was so tired and I couldn't walk any further, so I gave up."

"It was Sam that found you, murmuring 'He's gone.'"

She looked up, confused. "I did?"

"We all thought you tried to follow him."

"Well, I can't deny it probably looked that way. Poor, fragile human, abandoned in the woods. I never understood why he did that. Maybe he wanted something to happen to me and then his guilt for getting involved with a human would be assuaged."

"Why did you date him Bella?"

"He was brooding and mysterious. So far, no other girl had caught his eye. You know the usual." She paused. "Then there was the way he'd climb into my bedroom at night, to watch me sleep. He'd sit in the family rocking chair, his scent pouring over me, rendering me weak. I'm not sure when I knew he was there or suspected. At first I didn't like it, so I bought a onesie to make sure he couldn't see anything. But I almost fell out of bed one night and he caught me before I hit the floor. He held me against him the rest of the night."

Paul shivered in mild disgust.

"Weren't you cold?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "Absolutely freezing. I suppose you could say it was like sleeping next to ice, only it doesn't melt. After that it seemed only natural that we'd fall into a relationship. There were so many times that I would think of leaving him, only to have Alice or Edward show up, bringing me to their house to play 'Barbie Bella' or give me another dose of Vampire compliance."

"So you weren't pining for him?"

She shook her head. "I was on the come down from hell, trying to come to terms from the control I'd lost and the people I shut out. But there's no use dwelling on that. I'm glad they forgave me."

"But you haven't forgiven yourself. You work yourself to the bone so you don't have time to think."

She went to interrupt but he placed his fingers over her lips.

"You can't be still and live in the moment. You're so worried about proving to everyone that you're fine that you're making yourself ill."

His palm cupped her chin, bringing her head to rest on his chest.

He held her close, his hand moving down her back, softening the stiffness and he wasn't surprised when she slacked against him in defeat.

"Everyone's so proud of you honey but you need to stop now and then."

"I don't know if I can."

"Ssh, it's okay baby. We're all here for you, if you let us in."

"I have."

"Not completely. You've accepted us and the relationship but you need to let us be there for you, like you are with us."

It took a moment to realise he didn't mean the Pack.

Seeing the realisation in her eyes, he placed a kiss on her head, carrying her upstairs to bed, curving his body about her, keeping her safe.

When morning came, he switched off her alarm, calling in sick on her behalf, before leaving her sleeping.

It was noon when she rose, bleary eyed and confused.

Paul appeared a few moments later with a tray.

"Breakfast's up."

She sat in bed as he lowered himself next to her.

"You made this?"

"I did my best."

She cleared the plate before settling back against the pillow. He dropped a kiss on her head before moving to the bathroom. She heard the tap going and moments later, he was there to scoop her up and bring her to a scent filled bath.

He batted her hands away as she went to undress, whispering, "Let me" before lowering her into the water.

He climbed in behind her seconds later, letting the warmth embrace the both of them.

She saw his hands lather up the soap before he traced every inch of her skin, kissing each inch before massaging.

He turned her gently to face him, his kisses lingering on her breasts as his fingers stroked her clit, leading her to a slow ascent.

She reached for his penis but he gave a disapproving 'tsk'.

"Let me take care of you."

When she was ready, he entered her slowly, filling her completely. He took a few moments to let her adjust before moving and gently lifting her up and down until she collapsed against him, spent.

Only then did he lift them out of the tub, reaching for the towels and covering her body with the lotion she preferred. He carried her to the bed where sleep called once again for them both.

He was the first to wake as something occurred to him. She stirred slowly, his eyes the first thing she saw.

His hand stroked her cheek.

"What would you do if he came back?"

She frowned, unwilling to let Edward intrude on their sated bliss.

"Jake asked me that before." She bit her lip. "It was before we started sleeping together."

"Tell me."

"I said that maybe you'd run me off the road, making sure he couldn't get to me."

He nodded, the flash of guilt appearing at the way he had treated her.

"Do you want him back?"

"Only for long enough to ask why he couldn't break up with me at home. I'm happy Paul. I didn't think I would be but I am."

XxX

Rehearsals were in full swing and Paul had been a great help with her lines. He was also supportive in her request for less 'Pack' time and more 'couple' or even 'Bella' time.

Her grades were steady and as they reached the end of the year, thoughts turned to summer. They both needed a break, so he gave her some dates but no clue as to the destination.

They were due to leave a few days after College broke up and he enjoyed making the arrangements.

When the date arrived, they loaded the car and pulled out of La Push. They made several stops on the way, all the while, the final destination remained secret.

They finally arrived in Randle. It was a place of warm summers and not half as much rain as Forks. Their hotel room was not the priciest nor was it the cheapest. They spent the next few days exploring the town and food places, indulging their taste-buds.

It was the best time both had had in a while and they felt that their bond was rock solid. During the drive back to Forks, Paul and Bella felt they were on top of the world.

Nothing could stand in their way!


	8. Absence

Dear Guest,

I'll admit, I was taken aback by your review. But now I find I have to thank-you. It was your words that encouraged me to write this next series of events.

A lot of you have called for Paul to be punished. I hope you're not disappointed… Be warned that there will be a few personality changes ahead. Bear with me, there is method in my madness. Also, I have found it necessary to write from the view point of a character I personally dislike. Please be warned, this is my interpretation, only.

 **Edward POV**

He'd tried to do the right thing and stay away but the memories of their time together were on a constant reel these last few days.

The smell of her hair, the red glint in the sunshine, her soft lips that begged for his possession, that white skin that foreshadowed his downfall, threatening his honour and control.

If only she had not pushed him! They were happy together, weren't they?

He tried to give her the world but she resisted at every turn. They all tried but it wasn't right. Their efforts were unappreciated and soon the sting of her rejection became too much.

She would be safer without them. That's why he left her in the woods. She needed the time away to heal. Not to become entangled with the four legged beasts that shared humanity with the Quileute youths.

So now he waits for her return, hoping she will give him another chance.

XxX

The engine was still cooling when Sam appeared to alert them of the Cullen's presence.

"They want to see you Bella. They won't leave otherwise."

She rolled her eyes, defeat lingering. She'd known that things were going too well. "Sounds about right."

Paul pulled her close. "They only want to see you. You don't have to say anything to them."

XxX

The meeting was arranged for that evening. Seth and Leah were running patrol, while Sam, Jake and Paul remained in human form.

Paul never budged from Bella's side.

Edward drank in the sight of his love. She was even more beautiful than he dreamed.

There was a new confidence in her that allowed her to meet his eye dead on.

"Bella!"

She gave a small smile.

"Well Carlisle, what is it you want?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Our daughter, Alice, was concerned when she could no longer see Bella."

Jake's response was accusing. "Why would you be looking out for her? You left."

Carlisle blanched at Jake's tone. "We will always care for Bella. That's why we're here now."

"What if she doesn't want you here?"

Alice beamed with the confidence of past affection. "Why don't we ask her?"

All eyes turned to Bella. Paul rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well I don't want you here. But when did that stop you?"

The disappointment and hurt was evident in Edward's voice. "Bella, that's not true."

She rolled her eyes.

Hurt rendered Edward speechless, forcing Carlisle to remain as spokesperson. "We've always had your best interests at heart."

"Then why couldn't you stop Victoria?"

"Victoria?" It was a rare moment that the Cullens were confused.

Bella was relentless in her recall of the red head. "James' mate. She's been lurking about, raising hell and ruining lives."

Alice's misery spread towards her family. "I didn't see her."

Carlisle took control once more. "We can help Bella."

Sam shared a look with Jake. "What do you propose?"

"We'll stay until she's dead."

Jake sneered. "And ruin other lives? No way."

"Bella, please."

Bella's eyes met Sam's. "Sam, if they stay in Forks, you know what will happen. Do you want to take that risk?"

He shook his head. "You can't stay in Forks."

"But the treaty…"

Sam' voice was firm. "What about our youth? There are enough of us phased. We don't need anymore. That's your option if you want to clear up your mess."

XxX

Bella was at the Newton's when Edward approached.

"What can I do for you?"

"Bella, can we talk?"

"No, I'm working."

"Please?" His eyes focused on her, willing her to look and remember the good times.

She shook her head. "Lay off the compliance Edward. I said no."

"Why are you being this way? You were so sweet!"

"Controllable."

He pinched the top of his nose and sighed.

XxX

"You stink of leech."

"Well it's good to see you too."

Paul grinned and pulled her into the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. She barely had time to change before she was under the stream, Paul kissing every inch of skin on sight.

 _He'd been more possessive of late, concerned about her time off La Push lands. The instinct to protect played havoc with Bella's stubbornness._

 _"I'm not going to stop living my life because Edward and his family are back."_

 _"But Bella…"_

 _"No Paul, I'm not going to change my mind so there's no point arguing about it."_

 _She held strong during the day but as soon as she was in his arms, she became the submissive to his dominant…_

XxX

When Edward had appeared at the Newton's for the fourth time in a row, the wolf was ready to pull him apart. It riled at the man for failing to protect his mate from the natural enemy.

Paul recalled the discussion Bella had with Jake and sought him out.

Despite her protestations, he knew she was bothered by the Cullens insistence of renewing their relationship.

He hated seeing her so closed off and unreachable. Enough was enough. It was time he showed those damn leeches who they were playing with!

XxX

There was panic in La Push as Victoria made another appearance, leading them off the lands and to the edge of what was once Cullen territory. Unaware of the change in circumstances, she was temporarily taken aback when they did not stop at the line.

But like the true hunter she was, she soon recovered and took advantage of the need for secrecy versus her more human appearance as she scented the lingering smell of her prey.

XxX

 _Paul had asked that she not be alone and Jake willingly took his share of 'Bella watch'. The need for a protector was evident as the Cullens had taken up residence in Port Angeles and watched over her from there, leaving Forks and La Push to the Quileutes._

 _The Cullens had sold their land back to them in an attempt at reparation and had also given the bulk of the profits to the Council._

 _The money had been divided up amongst the families most affected by the trouble but they were still uneasy._

Bella was with Jake when Victoria landed atop their car, sending it off the road and into the woods, turning over and smashing against the ground.

Jake let go of the wheel to cradle Bella against him, intent on his duty.

He wasn't sure when they stopped moving. His wolf-strength would see that he never struggled with pain but it was a whole different story with his passenger.

"That was close." He looked down at the girl next to him. "Bella?"

There was no reply. Her eyes were firmly shut and there was a look of content in her face.

XxX

The Pack was residence at Paul's house, surrounding their brother.

Once again, Victoria had made her escape, much to the disappointment of Sam and company. The accident had shaken them all, as had Bella's continued state of unconsciousness.

It was another day before she stirred. Paul hadn't left her side and it was with great relief when he saw those lids flutter.

"There she is!"

Consciousness was slow and confusion was evident in her eyes.

Paul touched his lips to her forehead noting how she wrinkled her nose, edging away from him.

One by one the Pack entered to see how she was, with Jake being the last to enter. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Jake!" she patted the side of her bed.

He sank down slowly, his body a little stiff. Paul watched the natural way she responded to Jake and bit back the growl of jealousy, as he asked how she felt.

"A bit sore but I'll live. I've had worse."

"You got that right!"

She looked at Paul out of the corner of her eye, before turning back to Jake. "You'll stay won't you? I'm sure Paul has other things to do."

Jake and Paul shared a look. "I haven't got any plans Bella."

She half-laughed. "Well don't keep her too long, she might not put out otherwise."

Silence echoed in the house.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Oh don't be an idiot Paul. You know very well that was what we agreed. Don't tell me you changed your mind?" His face fell and she looked around the room before turning to Jake. "Where am I?"

"You're at Paul's honey."

Her face was a mixture of outrage and discomfort. "Why would you bring me here? I thought he was just going to knock me off the road?"

Realisation finally sunk in. "Bells, it was Victoria that ran us off the road. We were on our way back from the bakery."

She gave a sigh of relief. "So Edward isn't back, that's good."

She saw the disbelief on their faces and sighed.

"They're not in Forks. We agreed that they can stay in Port Angeles."

Jake continued to explain that was why he'd been chaperoning her, because of their attempts to communicate. He saw the exhaustion in her eyes and made to leave. She grabbed his hand.

"Can I stay at yours?"

He looked to Paul before nodding and slowly helped her from the bed.

XxX

It wasn't easy, being confined to La Push. Everywhere she looked, there were memories of her stupidity and the Pack's presence didn't helped. They understood she was hurt but as an imprint, her place was with her mate. She began to feel trapped in the small reservation and was glad when fall classes started.

Though even that proved difficult.

"Are you sure it's safe."

"We haven't caught Victoria yet."

"Bella please…"

She ignored them all, determined to attend College.

XxX

She was alone in her first class. Concentration proved difficult as rumours of a family of five siblings circulated in the usual fashion.

She hadn't seen them since before the crash and she wasn't looking forward to breaking the habit. Her solitude only lasted until the afternoon as a young brown haired boy took the last seat next to her.

They didn't speak at first but there was something innately pleasant about him.

He was human for one thing, which made him all the more attractive, if she'd been looking for someone, which she certainly wasn't.

As the assignment sheets were passed around, their hands met and they apologised, automatically.

"No problem." Was his reply as the lecturer took the floor.

"In this class, there will be no-one to hold your hand. This is your second year and you will behave with the integrity and the independence of mind it took for you to reach this stage of your education. My notes are only the starting point. It is down to you to make sure you reach the top. All your personal lives end at my front door. I will not tolerate mindless gossip or ludicrous drama. If that is too much for you to understand, feel free to enrol in another class."

His words washed over her, granting her a safety net. He was absolutely right. College was no place for her demons. Despite all that she'd been through, she would never forget how far she'd come, nor let anyone try to ruin it for her.

XxX

She was in the library when the boy from earlier took the seat across from her. He had his own mountain of books to work through and they spent a few hours in companionable silence.

As the light dimmed, she stretched her back and gathered her notes.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked straight at him. "There's no point slaving away if we end up dying of hunger..." he trailed off expectantly.

She gave a small smile and held out her hand. "Bella Swan."

His own hand nearly consumed hers. "Riley Biers."


	9. Relapse

**A/N:** We writers are never going to please everybody. So if you are dissatisfied with this turn of events, thank-you for staying with me this far. To those who are still interested, there are some questionable motives ahead, along with some enlightenment as to past canon events.

Work was piling up and Bella began to resent the long drive back to Forks. It was even further to La Push.

"Why don't you stay the night? You know we've got an early class tomorrow."

Ever logical and generous, Riley had become a true friend. He was even willing to offer her the spare room after his room-mate dropped out of College.

"Won't I cramp your style?" she half joked in response.

He laughed and said "What style?"

XxX

It was late when the call came through to Jake. Bella had been staying in his sister's room these past few weeks. Paul didn't like it but he was willing to concede for the moment, in the hopes that Bella would soon be back home for good.

XxX

Bella found her stay peaceful and began to think seriously about Riley's offer. The place was nearer to campus and she had her own room so no-one could accuse her of jumping into bed with him.

'Though they probably will anyway', she thought bitterly.

XxX

It was Sunday, the one day where she had nothing to do. She finally decided it was time to make a decision. There was no point dragging things out any longer.

With that in mind, she left the campus and made her way to Paul's home. Knowing her luck, he'd be in, but there was always a chance he'd be with the Pack.

She was in the bedroom when he arrived home, recognising her scent and running straight there, to see the open suitcase on the bed.

She felt his eyes boring into her skull and turned slowly to meet the man she had been ready to spend her life with.

"Why?" His voice was rough, as though it hadn't had much use.

"It's better this way."

"For who? You?" He snorted.

"I'm moving closer to College. Riley…"

His eyes flared. "Riley? Who the hell is Riley?"

"He's my classmate. His friend let him down so he has a spare room."

"I bet he does. Have you actually seen it, or is it some ruse to get you into bed?"

"I've used it a couple of times this week. Please don't judge him by your standards."

She turned to shut her case and found Paul blocking the exit.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart. You're mine."

He grabbed the case and threw it on the floor. She saw the amber flecks in his eyes and knew the Wolf was here.

"Paul hurt you but you forgave him. You need to move on from this."

"That's what I'm trying to do. I can't stay here anymore. All of you want me to put up and shut up but I can't. I won't."

His hands rested on her shoulders, pulling her close. "And what about us?"

"Paul will cope. He sought solace before."

"Paul was weak. He took your offer at face value, it's what you meant to happen all along, didn't you."

He pushed away from her in disgust.

"Yes, I gave him the option of sleeping with other women. But it was Paul that followed through. I never forced him."

"Why would you disrespect what we had?"

Her voice held passion. "Because every time he spoke against me, a part of me died. He was so angry that we were soulmates. How do you think it felt, having his words constantly belittle me, never choosing to see that I was in pain until it served his purpose? Yes, I forgave Paul but I can't forget all the things he did and now, the thought of staying with him, playing the imprint is too much. You'll soon forget all about me and move on."

She didn't see him move until he was pressed against her, pinning her to the edge of the bed.

"It's not that easy Bella. What we have is real. You're hurting now but soon, you'll remember how it was."

Her words were scathing. "You mean the imprint?"

He shook his head. "No Bella. Us!" He lowered his lips to hers, reigniting the ease and passion that had been missing of late. He felt her body sink in the usual way, gathering her pliant form in his arms, breaking the embrace to position her on the bed.

"There should never be any barriers between us, mate."

She knew she should stop him. He was taking advantage of the situation. But the feel of his lips and his tender touch made her logical mind switch off.

There'd be time later. She'd take what he was offering now and remember it when she was back in her lonely room.

XxX

He was barely aware of her moving away from him, too content in the knowledge that she was home.

When he did feel the empty space, he assured himself that she was probably in the bathroom.

When the minutes ticked by and the click of a car started, he bolted from the bed, down stairs and out to the front yard.

"Where you going?"

"It's over Paul. It won't take you long to find someone new."

He pulled at the car door but it was locked. The engine revved and he was forced to step away as the woman he loved, left La Push.

XxX

The first few days were difficult. Memories of their last embrace continued to flare in unguarded moments. All the while, Riley was a constant help reminding her to eat, perking her up when she felt lost.

"We need to let off some steam Bella. We're on our own, away from our families. This should be the happiest time of our lives."

She accompanied him to one of the local hang-outs for students, the hours passing in a blur.

Apart from the odd call to Charlie, she kept her phone off, ignoring the stream of messages. All except the ones from Jake. He'd been her friend before the Pack stuff took over and she owed him the respect their friendship deserved. He learned not to press her about Paul, for she'd shut down and let his calls go to voicemail.

The Cullens were also in receipt of her rejection. They had earned her schedule and infiltrated some of her classes but she breezed right past them, her eyes refusing to meet theirs.

XxX

It had been a few weeks and Riley had announced that they were going out.

"We've earned this Bella."

She had to agree.

He bought the first beers and she nursed it slowly, her position as a cop's daughter over-riding the usual rebellion of her peers.

Riley never left her side and she was content to have another drink. He kept her abreast of all the attention she was receiving from other males but she laughed it off.

"Please, you can't be serious."

"Bella, you have no idea how you affect guys like us!"

She swatted him lightly, not taking his words serious. "They're probably thinking what's a guy like you, doing with a girl like me."

He let the subject drop for now and bought another round.

It was later that she felt eyes on her and soon they were joined by Edward Cullen.

"What do you think you're doing Bella?"

"I'm having fun. You should try it sometime."

He leant in closer, hating the smell of alcohol, diluting her pure scent.

"Bella, you're underage." He turned to Riley. "You should know better than to let her get in this state!"

Ok, now she was pissed. "Go to Hell Edward, no-one wants you here!"

He backed away at her ire, content to wait.

XxX

It was late when they left the bar, both worse for wear and catching sight of the waiting car; they gave no thought to the danger they courted.

Edward stepped out to close the door, ensuring Bella wore her belt. He'd charged Alice with getting the male back to his room.

He drove through the quiet roads to the home he shared with his family, carrying Bella through to Carlisle's office, where he waited with the necessary IV.

XxX

"Wake-up!" The voice was harsh and relentless in Riley's alcohol-fuelled mind.

"Where am I?"

"Never mind that. Where is she?"

He left the bed, stumbling through the house. "She's not here!"

The sting of the hand against his cheek was heavy. "I know that, you fool. You were supposed to be keeping her for me. Not giving her to them."

"It's not easy, making her believe I'm actually interested. Why do you need her anyway? Let them keep her."

"I told you this before. She is the reason my friends are dead. She enticed them, promising to be true to the love they offered, only to lead them to their death. One by wolf, the other by the Cullens. She needs to be punished. I can't let their deaths be in vain."

Riley saw the sorrow in the red head's eyes and did his best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I let you down. I only want us to be together."

The sorrow vanished as she stood tall. "We will, once the girl is dead. Do this for me and I will be yours forever."

She sighed deeply into the soft lips that attached themselves to hers. They were weak and not a patch on James'. If he were still here, he'd take great pleasure torturing the fool that let himself fall victim to a predator's charm.

If he were still here, she would not be along. She hadn't lied to Riley. Not really. James had been interested in the obscure brunette. As for Laurent, the vegetarian lifestyle had bored him and he'd received enough Intel from his mate's family to garner that the Cullens had relinquished their territory and their pet, making Isabella Swan easy prey.

But for the wolves, this whole charade would be over and she wouldn't have to put up with the sloppy kisses of a pathetic male.

Outside, the sound of a running engine broke the peace as it parked up.

"Soon, my love, soon", she murmured as she left the building, running into the night.

XxX

Bella was slow to wake, the light binding her as she became lucid to the knowledge that she wasn't in her room and she was hooked to an IV.

"How are you feeling?"

Edward looked over her and she knocked his hand away as she pulled herself up.

"What the hell have you done to me?"

She pulled the tube out, a small speck of blood falling to the floor.

"It was necessary. You were intoxicated. We flushed it out of your system."

He was unrepentant as she leapt off the bed. "What right do you have to interfere with my life?"

The chaos brought the remaining Cullens to the doorway.

"Bella, I was wrong, I should never have left you in the woods…"

"No, you should have let Tyler's van crush me. Then I never would have believed you loved me."

"Bella, please."

"You told me that you were the world's deadliest predator and that my blood sang to you and instead of running away, I ran to you. I believed the lie and let you all take over my life. Well no more."

They watched her stumble downstairs.

"You should stay here tonight."

"And let your compliance mess with my head? No way."

She looked about, not seeing her keys. "We brought you here Bella."

Keeping her mind clear, she made her way outside, snatching up the keys to the Volvo. Too late, Edward realised what she was going to do and she was already driving off when he stepped outside.

She revved through the streets Port Angeles, parking up outside the apartment she shared with Riley.

Leaving the keys in the car, she ran to her room, shutting the world out before throwing herself on the bed and bursting into tears.

XxX

It was mid-morning when Jake appeared at the door, his mind reeling from what the Cullens had told him.

Whilst he was pissed on Bella's behalf, he understood why they had done what they did. The last thing they needed was Bella hurt more than she already was.

A worse for wear Riley answered the door.

"She doesn't want to see anyone."

"She'll see me."

He pushed past the fragile barrier, reaching Bella's door.

It was locked. "Honey, open up."

He words were muffled. "Go away!"

He tried again, his voice low and soothing. "Bells honey. It's me."

He heard footsteps as she shuffled to open the door before burying herself under the quilt once more.

He locked the door behind him, pulling the form that was Bella, onto his lap and resting on the bed. His hand softly travelled down her back, his warmth lingering as the tears began.

He waited until the sobs and shaking stopped, leaving the room to fetch a glass of water.

He convinced her to eat and only when she was sure she'd be alright, did he leave her to sleep.


	10. Spiralling

**A/N: I know this is probably not what you expected but the end is nigh. Abuse is implied only here and I've manipulated the Canon for my own benefit.**

It was All Hallows Eve and Riley and Bella were planning a party. The decorations were in place and they'd decided to co-ordinate costumes for the evening.

"So what time do you want us there?"

Jake had been invited, along with Quil and Embry. The rest of the Pack had refused out of loyalty to Paul. However, Paul had made arrangements to attend that party. He planned to sneak in when things were in full swing.

The drinks had been flowing and the room was filled with creatures of the night, both stemming from the horror culture. He passed a werewolf, intent on devouring the entire punch bowl. Then there was the vampire necking some girl dressed as a zombie.

He saw the hungry looks girls threw his way but none of that mattered anymore. All he wanted was Bella. His brothers thought him crazy.

 _"After all you did for her? She's thrown it back in your face!"_

 _Paul's answer was simply, "I cheated on her and she forgave me once."_

 _"All that's past now, you need to move on."_

 _But he couldn't. Bella was in his blood, his soul and there was no way he'd ever be without her._

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Jake, talking to some girl from Bella's drama group. He knew that look mirrored his own when Bella was around and he was happy for his brother. Out of all of them, Jake deserved to find happiness.

 _He'd been a life-saver these last few weeks, allowing him insight to Bella through the wolf-link. It took every ounce of strength not to run to Port Angeles and carry her away. Especially after the Cullen episode._

 _Jake's memories had given him an idea of what Riley looked like and he could guess how things were developing between them. As much as it killed him, he knew that Bella was happy and as long as she stayed that way, he wouldn't pummel the boy's face…_

His eyes were drawn to Riley and the blonde girl attached to his side. They were dressed as the Joker and Harley Quinn. The girl was scantily clad, revealing practically all her assets. Paul looked but couldn't see Bella and the next moment, the girl was following Riley down the hall. He strolled along, keeping a distance but his blood boiled when he saw them suck face before entering the room ahead.

He heard laughter as he crashed through the room, grabbing Riley off the bed and pinning him against the wall.

"Is this what you had in mind? Cosy up to Bella and then drop her for some blonde bimbo."

He didn't care that this boy was human. He was the one who was able to see Bella and he didn't appreciate it.

"Paul!"

It took a few moments to recognise the voice calling his name. He dropped the boy and turned to face the girl on the bed. Beneath the make-up and the skimpy clothes was Bella.

Her eyes were wide and hidden behind coloured contacts, all to represent the character she now portrayed.

"What have you done?"

She pushed him aside as she ran to Riley, leaving him standing there like a fool.

Jake had heard the commotion and had come running. With his help they managed to get Riley into a car and make their way to hospital where his nose was seen to.

XxX

Paul was waiting in the lobby as they patched Riley up. He spied Bella appear and make her way to the coffee machine.

"Bella?"

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I want to apologise."

"Riley's busy at the moment."

She went to move past him, but he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have forced myself on you."

She shrugged. "You didn't. I was with you the whole time."

She moved past him. "I still love you Bella. Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'll still be there for you."

She paused briefly, assessing his words, before shaking her head and moving away, leaving him standing, alone.

XxX

The next couple of weeks were quiet for the Pack, Bella and co. To all intents and purposes, Riley and Bella were now a couple and there was nothing anything else could do about it.

Meanwhile, Victoria had finalised her plans and had amassed her army.

The time had come to avenge her mate.

XxX

In his last few visits to Bella's, Jake had caught a faint scent that irritated him. It lingered about the apartment but wasn't stronger in any one location.

Uneasy about it, he allowed it to filter through the Pack, ensuring his brothers were on guard.

Meanwhile, Jasper Hale had turned his attention to events in Seattle. He'd heard that Chief Swan had been roped in as extra back-up.

He'd never forgiven himself for the lapse that had led to the family abandoning the girl they had come to see as a daughter. Whatever her feelings for them now, she had loved them once and he owed it to her to keep an eye on her father and make sure that he didn't suffer the same treatment as his daughter.

Alice grieved the loss of her friend and he didn't see fit to bother her with his plans.

XxX

The growing numbers of missing people had been labelled a spree by the media. He stalked every trace and trail he could find, honing in on the culprits, catching them unaware.

It was only then that he made his findings known to both family and Pack.

"The first few years of our existence are fuelled by blood-lust. I believe they are being created for a battle. But none know when they will be moving or who the target is."

It was agreed that Alice and Edward would accompany him on his next scouting mission as both their gifts would prove the most useful.

"Once we know what they're about, we'll let you know. In the meantime, remain vigilant."

XxX

The new-borns were volatile and easily distracted. They were desperately hungry for blood and their hunting activities only fuelled the panic.

There was one, however, that had a level of control. He was the one they sought answers from. With Jasper's powers, they sedated him allowing Edward the opportunity to read his mind and gain the answers they needed. They were preparing for battle with the four-legged beasts and the creatures that shared their instincts but not their appetites.

Edward considered that their quest was too successful.

"Edward, we got what we came for, why do you doubt it?"

Jasper shared his concerns and they agreed to mention it to the wolves.

XxX

Bella was surprised to receive a call from Jake, asking her to attend a meeting with the Cullens. For the last few nights, Riley had been distant. There were times when she'd wake up alone and go looking for him, only to find he'd left the apartment. She stayed up to wait for him but when he returned, he accused her of not trusting him and being paranoid.

It was all very confusing.

Jake was the first one to see her and welcome her into the fold. "Hey beautiful."

The Cullens turned simultaneously but they were met with the sight of Bella's back.

Paul stood closest to them and noticed the changes immediately. She was thin and pale. Her eyes looked too big for her face and her coloured hair only added to the pale visage.

She remained close to Jake throughout the meeting. He was the one to comfort her when the existence of new-borns was mentioned.

"My dad's been in Seattle. He needs to know, he could get killed!"

"We'll keep a look out for him, don't you worry."

She made a noise of disbelief but didn't elaborate.

"Alice has been looking out for the final decision but in the meantime, we need to be prepared."

The Cullens offered to give training, which the Pack accepted and it was arranged for the next morning.

They left soon after, leaving Bella feeling uncomfortable with the Pack. "I'd better go."

Jake shook his head. "No stay. We can hang out."

His pleading managed to persuade her and she followed him back to Emily's. Paul lingered slightly ahead of them.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm not Pack anymore."

"Of course you're Pack!"

"I left Paul, didn't I?"

Jake held her back from the group. "None of that matters right now. We need to stick together." She nodded. "How are things with Riley?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm still your friend Bells, whatever you decide."

She saw the earnestness in his eyes and knew she couldn't tell him the truth. Instead, she held herself together and said "It's all good."

XxX

It had been a strained afternoon. Despite what Jacob told her, she's crossed a line by betraying her mate and had lost the right to their friendship.

She spent the night a Charlie's and returned to an empty apartment the next morning.

Riley was no-where to be seen.

XxX

"It will all be over soon." The red head cooed from above.

The time had come for Riley to fulfil his part of the bargain. He'd had his fun with the girl, but enough was enough.

The venom spread along through his blood, attacking the heart and destroying any factor of humanity Riley once possessed.

He felt his muscles harden as his soul departed, Victoria filling his head with all the bad things his room-mate, Bella Swan had brought to pass.

He shared her anger and need for justice and vowed to do his part anew…

XxX

Alice was in her room when the world about her stopped and she was transported to a field in La Push. She stood by her mate and her family. The wolves were dotted in clumps stretching the length of the land, whilst the enemy stood across, their eyes red and hungry and their strength untameable.

When she came to, Jasper was by her side, his eyes full of concern.

"It's the new-borns. They're on their way."

XxX

"Hey, it's Bella. Clearly I'm having too much fun to talk, so leave a message."

Having tried repeatedly to reach her, Sam dispatched Quil and Seth to collect her. He resented the necessity of the loss to his side but Jake and Paul were insistent that Bella wouldn't ignore them. She knew what was at stake if they weren't united.

XxX

Seth knew the moment they reached the apartment that something was wrong. The scent that Jake had filtered through the Pack mind was stronger now and deadlier than ever.

They pushed the door in and did a quick scan of the place leading to the bedroom.

The bed was in ruins and the scent of Vampire was strongest here.

A faint beeping was heard in the far corner of the room. The sight of Bella's phone and all those missed calls was like a slap in the face.

She was in danger!


	11. Come Down

**A/N: Not all is as it seems.**

'Was she the mate-stealing, soul draining bitch? Or a naïve fool caught in the middle of something much bigger than she thought?'

It was early morning as Riley looked down at a sleeping Bella.

 _He'd returned home to find her in bed but he'd woken her easily, using his new charm and compliance._

 _She'd been easy prey and he'd taken full advantage of her need for him, but it was only when the lust faded and he saw the bruises that doubts begin to creep in._

He couldn't measure the girl who had ruined Victoria's life with the one that lay beside him, wrapped in a thin sheet.

Time was ticking along and he had to make a choice before it was too late.

He gathered the quilt around Bella, whispering, "Time to wake up."

She stirred slowly, disorientated.

"Riley?"

"Get dressed. We have to go."

"But…"

His eyes flared. "Now, Bella!"

XxX

He pulled her out of the apartment, dragging her over to the car. He looked around as he lifted her into the seat, and climbed in the driver's seat.

Bella had barely buckled up before he was peeling out of the campus, eating up miles of road.

Something crashed on the top of the car and Riley swore as a male slid down and grabbed him out of the car, throwing him in the back before taking his seat and driving off.

Meeting Riley's eye in the mirror, he sneered. " _She_ sent me. She thought you might not have the balls to follow through."

He looked over at Bella, his gaze assessing. "Hope you had your fun!"

Riley barely heard the comment "What a waste!"

XxX

Seth had called ahead to relay the news. Sam had ordered them not to mention it to anyone and that they were to return to La Push to join the others.

"We'll deal with her later."

XxX

The Cullens were in position awaiting the Pack. They arrived in their wolf form. Sam gave them a nod and motioned for Edward to follow him. They moved out of immediate earshot and it was there he relayed the news that Bella Swan was missing and they feared her boyfriend, Riley Biers, may be involved.

XxX

Edward whispered the news to Alice asking her to look out for the boy's decisions. Her first attempt came up blank, much to her disappointment.

"Keep looking."

She gave a nod as the warning signal was given.

The new-borns were here.

XxX

They came out of the water, their eyes gleaming like rubies, their skin incandescent. Their approach was slow, drawing out the wait until their opponents were wired, before they made their attack.

No-one had told them what to expect as they battled the traitors and the animals. As they swerved the blows, reached for limbs and attacked from behind, they did not realise they were being herded until it was too late.

As Alice climbed a tree to pull her opponent apart, she had a sudden vision of Bella in a car on a road in Forks. She was wedged in the corner, her body still and her eyes wide. There was a large hand on her thigh, holding her in place.

The image was picked up by Edward, throwing him off course and he almost lost his head before Jake jumped it from behind, smashing it to the ground with the full weight of the wolf.

Edward met the youth's eye. "Thank-you."

Jake shook his head, growling "Don't mention it."

XxX

The car pulled up alongside La Push lands and Bella was pulled out by the driver. He tossed her over his shoulder and began to run, through the trees, across the river, going high up in the mountains where their leader was waiting for them.

Riley followed from behind, the whole experience feeling like an over-dramatic procession. The Vampire threw Bella at the red-head's feet, his stance subservient. Riley watched the woman he loved pulled Bella up by the hair and sent her flying through the snow, crashing into the trees.

There was no saving her now…

XxX

When the flames were fading, the sight of the mountains ran clear and Edward led the way to Victoria and her cronies.

XxX

Bella felt the sting of Victoria's hand across her face before her feet left the floor and she was suspended in mid-air. From the corner of her eye, she saw Riley skulking.

Victoria grinned "Anything to say?"

"I won't beg for my life. I won't give you the satisfaction."

"You say that now."

Nails cut through the flesh of her cheek, sending drops of blood to the floor.

Bella held her breath as the smell rose about her. She turned once more to Riley. "You know she doesn't love you. When I'm gone she'll probably destroy you."

Victoria growled as Riley answered. "What would you know about it?"

"Because I fell for a Vampire. I believed the lie and gave myself to him completely. But he didn't want me. I was the vessel carrying his own personal brand of heroin. He and his family wanted to change me. I guess that's where you've been recently?"

Victoria pulled her close, her tongue licking up her face before growling softly. "He doesn't believe you Bella. You're all alone."

The trees provided necessary coverage for the Pack and the Cullens. They stayed down-wind, waiting for the opportune moment.

Bella's words cut deep as they saw their behaviour through new eyes.

"I'm sorry for you Riley. You're just like me."

"Enough! Say good-bye, Bella Swan."

She felt the hands tighten about her neck, cutting the breath completely. She felt her body go limp as she prepared herself for the void…

The wolves leapt out of the trees, grabbing hold of the leeches. Their arrival surprised Victoria and she let go of her prey, allowing Riley to swoop her up and run off down the hill.

Paul and Jake broke off from the group to follow Riley, reaching the clearing to find a final batch of new-borns that they hadn't accounted for. They howled for help before attacking the enemy.

Riley barely had time to secure Bella in between a cluster of rocks before the others attacked, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him to pieces.

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

His words were the last thing she would have to remember him by before his life was snuffed out.

They turned their attention to Bella, edging closer, no idea that the wolves had arrived, their eyes on their victim.

She was the last thing they saw before the wolves ended their existence.

XxX

She sat frozen against the rocks, the memory of Riley's face burned into her brain.

"Bella?" Her head turned at the gruff voice of Paul. "Sweetheart?"

She felt his warmth wrap about her as he lifted her off the ground and held her close. She gave no resistance as her carried her home, away from the battleground.

XxX

"How is she?"

 _Paul hadn't left her side all night, holding her when her body relaxed and the nightmares came. She leaned into him, her cries breaking his heart as she apologised over again._

 _Yes, she'd sought comfort from Riley, as Paul had taken advantage of the other women. They'd made each other's lives difficult and tore each other apart, emotionally._

Paul had left her sleeping to make coffee when Jake appeared.

"She's sleeping now."

"How are you holding up?"

His tone was neutral. "Oh you know, I'm getting there."

Jake shook his head. "It's okay to be angry. Both you and Bella need to talk about these last few months. Say everything you felt and maybe, you'll be able to find a point where you can both be happy?"

XxX

Bella was awake when Paul returned. He stood in the doorway momentarily before pressing the cup into her hands. She looked down as he climbed into the bed. He leant in close, lifting her chin to meet his eye.

"Feeling better?"

She shrugged.

"You know we need to talk."

She took a deep breath. "Do you want to go first?"

He nodded. "I was devastated when you left. I know you needed the time away but I still had hopes that we could sort things out. Then you got with Riley."

He paused. "He was the kind of guy you would probably be with if I didn't imprint on you."

"But you did."

"Yes." He gave a sigh.

Bella sat up more. "Ok, my turn. When you imprinted on me and were so mean to me, I did withdraw. I wanted you to make an effort and maybe see what it was like for me. That's why I suggested you see other women. It was a test, not only for you but for me as well. I knew I had to get over Edward but I told myself I could never be with a cheater. When you wanted a change, I told myself it would be better to try than to be miserable and I did care for you. I liked the person you were but it felt wrong. You weren't changing because you wanted to. You were changing because I wanted you to."

His tone was defensive. "I did want it!"

She gave a snort. "If that was true, than you would never have cheated. Look at Sam and Emily. He's devoted to her. He moved past his feelings for Leah and threw himself right in to the new relationship. Why did they get the loving relationship?"

"It wasn't easy. You know that."

"Fine. Bad example. Kim and Jared?"

"Jared never noticed her before the imprint. Now he can't bear to be away from her."

"But they've made a go of things."

"As did we. We were happy once." He paused, pulling her close to sit on his lap. "We can be again, if you want."

She didn't answer.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I just lost Riley, but then I suppose I never had him. Just like I never had Edward, or you." She said the last part softly but he heard.

XxX

They didn't talk much the rest of the day, content in the mutual solitude. They were blocking out the drama that had accompanied them for too long.

When night came, he slipped in beside her, his body wrapped around her, keeping her safe.


	12. Rehab

**A/N: So it's been a long time and yes, this story doesn't please everybody. I have to b content with that. We're almost at the end now.**

It wasn't easy, spending the first night alone. Both Paul and Bella decided that they needed the time apart, to 'get their shit together'.

Dosed up on pain meds, Bella returned to the apartment she'd shared with Riley, bracing herself for the heady memories.

The first time they had slept together, after Paul had smashed his face in, he'd been so gentle.

After a few times, he had admitted to having a few fantasies, one being her tied up and blind-folded. Was it genuine or had it been a show for Victoria, to make her vulnerable?

Whatever.

The whole experience was awkward but she pretended to like it.

As she packed her things, she thought over what would happen now. A part of her loved Paul but the imprint had blindsided her before. She didn't want a repeat performance.

In the meantime, there were assignments to complete, friendships to rekindle and her hair to sort…

XxX

He'd given her a week to get her head straight before he called to arrange a date.

"We could go for dinner?"

He heard the amusement in her voice. "You'd drive to Port Angeles for a meal?"

"Hey, I'm a wolf. I'd do anything thing for food."

"I'm so flattered!"

"So, what do you say?"

"I'll meet you Friday at six."

XxX

As he stepped through the door, he scanned the room, looking for a petite blond. His heart sank as he realised there was none around.

Instead, a petite brunette met his eye, beckoning him over. She stood up to meet him and he ran his fingers through her soft locks.

"What brought the change?"

"I only dyed it for the party." She paused. "The party's over."

They sat down to eat, keeping conversation light as he updated her on events back home.

"So Jake has been in touch with the girl from your drama group. He's planning on taking her to dinner next week!"

She was happy for her friend. "She's really sweet. I think they'll be good for each other."

Kim and Jared had gotten engaged and Sam and Emily had set a date.

"Leah says you need to come back so that she's not the only girl with wedding bells on the brain."

She laughed. "Well, you can tell Leah I'll be back at Christmas."

He gave a look. "You will?" She nodded. "Well, where are you staying? Does Charlie know? Do you want to…"

"Steady Paul. I'm staying with Charlie." His face fell. "We both need time."

His nod was half-hearted.

XxX

With the threat of Victoria and her army diminished, Sam limited patrols to once a day, rotating the wolves and allowing them the chance to focus on the lives they put on hold. For the young ones, that meant returning to school. Their normality of training for battle and surrendering to their wolf's instinct became unnecessary and it was a difficult transition.

The human became the dominant and whilst the wolf would always be a part of them, they now had to accept their mortality.

It was a difficult transition and many rebelled. They had grown up too quickly and could not settle; therefore the Council had their work cut out for them.

They had never had to deal with this type of scenario before and it was all they could do not to ruin their youth's lives.

XxX

When Christmas came, bringing Bella back to Forks, the others wolves found in her a friend. Someone who understood their struggle.

It was she that understood their bereft for the danger. The thrill and purpose it provided. It was she that addressed the Council, making them aware of their youth's issues. The solution was to renovate some of the outbuildings into an all-purpose gymnasium, one specially made to accommodate their supernatural strength. Here, the boys could challenge themselves and their friends in a safe environment, before returning to their regular lives.

Bella also devised a schedule for each of the boys to bring them back to the same level as their classmates. It wasn't easy. Their heads were full of strategy and warfare but they soon learned to apply those skills to subjects such as Maths and Science. The logical lessons were easier to cope with than the more flexible topics such as English.

Still, Bella's persistence earned her an easier transference back into the Pack dynamic. She wasn't overly enamoured by the admittance but it made Paul feel better.

They were gradually coming full-circle and whilst they weren't as close as they could be, he knew they were making steps.

He had to be content with that.


	13. Concluding Developments

**A/N: Hi there, it's been a long time but here is another chapter and the last. There's some lemons and resolutions instore. Thanks to those that have read and reviewed this piece.**

By the time Bella was ready to go back to College, she had decided to try again with Paul. Although the time they had spent with each other had been mainly around the Pack, she had been able to see that this time around, things would be different.

He was due to visit her one last time before she made the journey. He noted the look of determination in her eyes and felt his wolf purr at the attention.

She asked him to sit and he automatically took her hands. She did not pull away.

"Paul, I think it's time we made a decision." She paused. "About us. Our future."

He held his silence.

"I want to be happy Paul and I think I can be, with you. But we need to be honest with each other. I don't want to look back on this and regret it."

"Me neither." His words were gruff and filled with emotion.

"We have several months to get to know each other again."

"No more secrets."

XxX

The couple maintained conversation and saw each other when they could. By the time summer arrived and Bella was in Forks, they tried the odd night together. He kept things light and easy with dinner and movies and maybe the odd make-out session, where he held back the wolf's instinct to claim the mate.

Bella soon grew tired of playing it safe, much to Paul's delight and one night, failed to make the excuse that she had to get back to Charlies.

Paul pulled her onto his lap, deepening their kisses with one hand at the back of her head, whilst the other one explored the body he knew under layers of clothing.

She didn't protest as he moved the barriers, nor did she protest when his hand chose to explore her more intimate places. Given the way she pressed herself into his hand gave him all the encouragement he needed.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted this women back in his bed, where she belonged.

He felt her go limp as she reached climax and took the time to carry her upstairs, barely reaching his room before her soft breathing encouraged further exploration.

He placed her on the bed, to remove the remaining barriers – both his and hers – before he pulled her close, resting her across his lap, so he could see her reaction. As he claimed her willing mouth, one hand played with her nipples whilst the other prepared her for him. When she was ready, he rolled them both, so she was spread beneath him and gently pushed himself deep within, his eyes never leaving hers.

Later, when she was curled into his body, dozing, he allowed himself to take in this moment and relish it.

When classes began, Paul made the trip to Seattle when he could. In between holidays, Bella resided in Forks and planned to move in with Paul after Graduation. She had chosen to teach English and planned to obtain a job at the Reservation's high school. She would also continue her support of the Quileute Pack's education and out-reach programme.

The years passed quickly and soon she was back in La Push. For her last meal in Seattle, Paul had taken her out to dinner and proposed to her. She agreed, knowing that this Paul was hers. He had grown up from his initial hatred of her and their beginnings. He had overcome his hatred of the imprint and the control it rendered on his life. He knew he could never make her forget that way he treated her but he could ensure that she would never regret giving him another chance.

XxX

The Pack were present to welcome Bella back and had organised a welcome home party, enjoying the alcohol and Paul's hospitality until the man who wasn't known for his patience, informed them it was time they left.

Their presence had delayed the homecoming he'd initially planned but as Bella was still buzzed from the party, she was happy to concede to his demands, knowing she would throw in a few of her own. She found she liked him best when he lost any semblance of control, making her beg for mercy before having him pliant and ready to beg her forgiveness. It was his kinship with the wolf that had given him that edge and gave her the confidence to take what she needed from him, rather than merely asking.

XxX

They were wed a year later in a simple ceremony that had all their loved ones present. Bella had taken up the baking business once more as a side-line to her role as teacher and found it gave her the creative outlet as well as a de-stresser. She had added food tech to the special wolf Ed programme so that the wolves could have another set of skills that would improve their lives. Of course, Emily still liked to feed the boys and there was a weekly family night and hers and Sam's place but she also found that she enjoyed having alone time with Sam.

XxX

There were times that Paul wondered if Bella was really happy with him or if she had only accepted him out of a vague sense of futility. The Tribal leaders still preached that Wolf's imprint was sacrosanct and that it could not be broken. But Bella assured him that she was no martyr and that if ever he had these fears, they would need to talk. There was no point deceiving each other or dwelling on the past.

"What's done is done and can never be undone."

He was still having these doubts when Bella announced that she was pregnant.

"If you still doubt us, then you have to walk away now. I am not bringing our child into your insecurities."

He found the strength to put those thoughts out of his mind and over time and as Bella's pregnancy progressed, he found that they no longer mattered. Both he and Bella were committed to being parents and he knew that he didn't want to co-parent. He wanted his wife and child with him always. There would be no separate houses nor would he ferry his child back and forth because the parents had been unable to resolve their issues. Well, his issues.

By the time Bella gave birth to his firstborn, he had all but forgotten he ever doubted that they would last. The minute he heard his son cry for the first time, he knew he'd been a fool to risk this happiness. With one arm around Bella and the other supporting their son, he knew he wasn't moving anywhere.

That is until the nurses told him they needed to wash the baby and see to Bella.

After that, he knew he would not let his past ruin their present and future. He had a wife he loved and a son he adored. Really, he had it all.

XxX

To this day, the imprint had been a difficult aspect of the Wolf inheritance. People either gave into it and accepted its presence or they fought against it, willing to use it as a foundation to go after the relationship they wanted.

However, the imprint remained the same for all, a moment in time. A glimpse of the future which was there for those that needed it.


End file.
